1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for balancing mass forces in a machine having a rod and crank shaft drive and, specifically, a punching machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The balancing weights of known punching machines are usually pivotally mounted to a frame of the machine. One or several link rods act between a drive crank shaft and the punch or ram of the machine to transmit operational forces and movements to the ram. The link rods can also act as reversing levers, if pivotally supported on the machine frame, to reverse the direction of these movements for balancingly oscillating the balancing weights. Quite obviously, mass forces and vibrations occur in all the structural members for such balancing, and these are transmitted onto the ram of the machine. Such influences are, however, so detrimental to the movement of the punch or ram for its punching (cutting) or embossing procedure that the quality of the product of the punching machine (press) may be diminished.